Un matrimonio arreglado
by CrimsonYani
Summary: Es hora de que Shinobu decida. Una buena alianza podría ayudarlo en su futuro profesional. Sí, pero...¿y Miyagi? Romance y Yaoi. Traducción de "Un marriage arrangé", historia escrita por Kiranagio.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les presento una traducción (autorizada, por supuesto) de un fic en francés, el cual me fascinó, asi que con el permiso de la autora hice la versión en español. Terrorist necesita más amor, no he visto/leído muchos fics de ellos.

***La creación de esta historia le pertenece a Kiranagio, quien a su vez da los créditos respectivos de la serie.**

* * *

**Un matrimonio arreglado**

_Un fanfic de Junjou Romantica_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shinobu, Miyagi, Kamijou y otros personajes de Junjou Romantica, con la excepción de Manami Okao, le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. _

_**Género: **__romance, yaoi_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pareja: **__Principalmente Terrorist._

_**Nota: **__Después de tener muchas dudas, vuelvo a comenzar un fic que tiene como rol principal a Terrorist. Así que comenzamos desde el tomo 10 del manga, momento en el que Shinobu decidió estudiar derecho y se mudó en el apartamento justo al lado de Miyagi._

_Dedicatoria especial a Mel y MissAkatsuki, lectoras fieles que me habían pedido esta pareja._

_Veremos aparecer a Egoist en lo que concierne a Miyagi y Kamijou siendo colegas de trabajo. El resto… ¿sorpresa? Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 1: La proposición**

oOo

Shinobu metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de continuar por el largo camino de grava que lleva a la casa de sus padres.

_Qué molestia…_

Había previsto formas mucho más divertidas de pasar el domingo que ir a almorzar a la casa de sus padres. Por ejemplo, ir a aterrorizar un poco a cierto profesor…

Sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza la tela mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

_¿Por qué debo ser siempre yo el que dé el primer paso? Como si fuera el único que tiene ganas…_

De un gesto amargo arrancó la cabeza de un lirio que estaba en el camino. Su madre gritaría. Pues bien, en ese instante quería gritarle al mundo entero.

_Como si eso me serviría de algo para dejar de tener este tipo de pensamientos…pero no puedo evitar pensar…que ¿tal vez no soy bueno? ¿En la cama? Después de todo no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia en el tema._

Su rosto se encendió de un hermoso color rubí mientras caminaba pensando en esa pregunta. No tenía manera de saberlo…a menos que…no, ni si quiera quería pensarlo.

_Además él salía con chicas, antes. Mi propia hermana, entre otras. Tal vez porque soy un chico no le gusta…_

Por un momento dejó que esos pensamientos se desvíen al hecho de preguntar a su hermana cómo eran las relaciones sexuales con su ex esposo. Eso valdría la pena, sólo para ver la cara de Risako.

_No_, se dijo presionando el timbre. _No creo que sea una buena idea…_

"Ah, Shinobu, al fin llegaste", dijo su madre al aparecer por el umbral. "Ven, te voy a presentar a nuestros invitados."

_¿Invitados? No sabía que habían invitados…_se asombró el adolescente siguiéndola por la sala.

Su padre le presentó a un hombre de cabellos grises y finos lentes de metal, su esposa, elegante y sonriente, y su hija, una joven aproximadamente de su edad, que le dirigía una tímida sonrisa.

_¿Estoy soñando o esto me da mala espina?, _se preguntó inclinándose educadamente.

Sin embargo, nada anormal pasó durante el almuerzo. Hablaron cortésmente sobre temas lo suficientemente vagos para que todos puedan opinar. Shinobu se enteró de que el señor Hoshi era un célebre abogado de Tokyo, que su mujer dejó de trabajar cuando nacieron sus hijos (Juna, la mayor, se casó con un comerciante al terminar la carrera de economía) y que se había encontrado con la madre de Shinobu en un curso de ikebana (1). Sakina, la menor, cursaba el primer año de literatura en la universidad de Mitsuhashi. (2)

"Hay un profesor realmente aterrador ahí", comentó temblorosa la adolescente.

_El estúpido de Kamijou… _gruñó mentalmente Shinobu que no había olvidado la ambigua situación en la que más de una vez había sorprendido al susodicho Kamijou y a su querido Miyagi.

Su padre estaba explicando qué tan brillante era su hijo, cómo su promedio de notas era excelente, y cómo actualmente estudiaba derecho en la universidad de Todai, etc, etc. (3)

La molestia del adolescente aumentaba, tenía la impresión de que intentaban…venderlo…a otra familia, o algo parecido.

"Shinobu, antes de terminar, ¿no quisieras llevar a Sakina-san a dar un paseo por el parque? Son jóvenes, les hará bien tomar aire."

Eso llegó a sus oídos como el sonido de una puerta siendo asegurada, sin embargo no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

"¿Tienes novio?", preguntó a la joven cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de sus padres.

Ésta enrojeció hasta las raíces de sus cabellos.

"Yo, eh…no…y ¿tú?", balbuceó.

"Sí", respondió sin dudar.

"Ah…eh…yo… ¿es serio?"

"Sí."

"Ah…"

Después de eso, ella no volvió a abrir la boca, lo que era más o menos lo que buscaba, y terminaron en silencio el paseo por el parque.

"¿Se divirtieron, niños?", preguntó Hoshi cuando regresaron a la casa.

"Sí", murmuró Sakina detrás de su cortina de cabellos.

Shinobu se abstuvo de cualquier comentario.

Los Hoshi se despidieron y el estudiante entró a la sala con sus padres.

"Y bien, Shinobu, ¿qué piensas de Sakina? ¿Encantadora, verdad?"

Murmuró algo que podía pasar por una afirmación, esperando otra pregunta que no tardó en llegar.

"Sabes que su padre es un abogado conun buen puesto en ó en Todai, igual que tú. Es una relación que podría ser muy útil para la carrera que estudias…"

Había entendido perfectamente a donde quería llegar su padre, pero definitivamente no se lo pondría fácil.

"Es por eso que hemos pensado que una alianza con la familia Hoshi sería bueno para ti."

"…"

"¿No tienes nada que decir?"

"¿Por qué hasta ahora no me lo han consultado?"

"Verás, Shinobu, sólo estamos en la fase de negociaciones. Ahora que ya has conocido a la familia Hoshi, debemos hablar."

"Entonces sólo tengo una cosa que decir: Yo. No. Quiero. Casarme. Con. Ella."

"Supongo que tienes una buena razón."

"¡No conozco a esta chica!"

"Ya lo harás; de todas maneras no se casarán pasado mañana."

"¡No nos casaremos nunca!"

"Shinobu, nosotros hemos sido muy…tolerantes contigo hasta el momento. Has podido estudiar en el extranjero, te hemos pagado tu propio apartamento…pienso que has podido aprovechar plenamente de tu juventud. Pero ahora te falta pensar en tu futuro, y en esta época, las alianzas son muy importantes.

"¡No tengo necesidad de eso para salir adelante!"

"Admito que tus resultados escolares son impresionantes, pero si eso es suficiente para los estudios, no lo es al momento de encontrar trabajo. El señor Hoshi puede hacer que entres a su gabinete, lo que te permitirá acceder rápidamente a un nivel superior."

"… ¿y si ya salgo con alguien?"

"¿Se da el caso?"

"Se puede decir que sí…"

"¿Es serio?"

"Es el h…la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida."

"Tan temprano y esas palabras… ¿le prometiste algo?"

"¿Perdón?"

"A esta joven… ¿le has hablado de matrimonio o algo así?"

Shinobu se ruborizó imaginando el rostro de la joven en cuestión si la absurda idea de hacer algo como eso se le hubiera cruzado por la mente.

"No…"

"Entonces se puede arreglar, debe comprender que tu carrera es lo más importante. Después de todo, tu hermana también salía con alguien durante su matrimonio…" (4)

"Claro, ver el gran éxito que eso ha tenido me tranquiliza bastante", respondió Shinobu irónicamente.

_No es que de verdad lamente que su matrimonio haya fracasado, a propósito, ¿sabías que mi novia es de hecho mi ex cuñado? _

Su padre frunció el ceño sintiéndose contrariado.

"Eres mucho más inteligente que tu hermana, además Miyagi es un excelente profesor, pero la situación no es la misma."

"¡He dicho que no!"

"Muy bien, pero si no quieres hacer un esfuerzo, no veo por qué deba hacerlo yo. No tengo la intención de privarte de los estudios, pero en su lugar, de las pequeñas comodidades que has tenido…como el apartamento…"

"En resumen, es un chantaje, si no acepto comprometerme con esta Sakura…"

"Sakina."

"No importa…entonces si no acepto casarme con ella, ya no me pagarás el apartamento ¿verdad?"

"Entiende que sólo pensamos en tu interés, Shinobu."

"¡Soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones!"

"Pero no lo suficiente como para pagar tú mismo ese apartamento…"

_Golpe bajo._

"Shinobu, a primera vista te puede parecer indignante, pero créeme, hay cosas que sólo se entienden con la experiencia. Y es mi deber como padre que saques provecho de la mía…"

"¡No!"

El adolescente salió corriendo hacia las rejas abiertas. Lejos. Hacia la ciudad. Hacia su apartamento. Hacia Miyagi.

oOo

Miyagi conectó su celular al cargador, y se sobresaltó al escuchar al aparato emitir una serie de sonidos estridentes, signo de que había recibido numerosos mensajes. Se inclinó sobre la pequeña pantalla. Shinobu, veinte llamadas pérdidas, quince mensajes de texto. Suspiró exasperadamente. Está bien, había olvidado prevenir al adolescente que iría a pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus padres…y también había olvidado cargar la batería de su teléfono…pero después de todo, se suponía que Shinobu estaría en casa de sus padres. No es como si lo hubiera abandonado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente detrás de él, y volteó, listo para lanzarse sobre su colega por el sólo placer de verlo enojarse, pero su gesto se congeló. No era Kamijou. Era el decano, y por la cara que traía, tenía un servicio que pedirle.

_Apuesto a que se trata de Shinobu._

"Profesor Miyagi, disculpe por molestarlo. No quiero abusar de su tiempo, pero quería saber si recientemente ha tenido la ocasión de ver a Shinobu."

…_gané._

"Eh bueno…"

"En realidad, creo que sería bueno que hable con él. Usted siempre ha tenido una buena influencia sobre él, ¿verdad?"

…_si supiera hasta qué punto…_

"Pero… ¿sobre qué?"

"Bueno, mi hijo ya es un adulto, y es tiempo de que él considere una alianza conveniente. De manera comprensible, se rehúsa a esta idea, y usted que también pasó por eso podría darle un punto de vista más…positivo sobre el tema."

"Yo…haber si entendí, me está pidiendo que convenza a Shinobu de contraer un… matrimonio arreglado… ¿verdad?"

"Completamente. Es una unión de muchas ventajas para él, con una de las más grandes famlias de Tokyo y…"

"¿Ya han elegido a la persona?"

"Por supuesto, Sakina Hoshi es la hija de uno de los abogados de más alta categoría en Tokyo, además es bonita e inteligente, no se puede pedir más. ¿Puedo contar con usted?"

"Le hablaré, sí, pero no puedo prometerle nada…"

"No sea tan modesto, estoy seguro que le hará entrar en razón", afirmó el decano haciendo con la mano un gesto de vago en señal de despedida antes de salir."

Miyagi se quedó cinco minutos para configurar su celular, atontado. Al menos ahora ya no tenía la necesidad de revisar los mensajes para saber su contenido…

Una pequeña risa se le escapó ante la irónica situación.

"¿Es el estado de la oficina lo que le hace reír, profesor?", preguntó una voz seca detrás de él.

"¡Kamijou!"

Lanzó sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño quien enseguida gritó indignadamente.

"¡Déjeme profesor! ¡Le aseguro que su forma de saludar a sus colegas es completamente inapropiada!"

"Pero necesito consuelo…", lloriqueó, su cabeza situada en el hombro del profesor asociado.

Kamijou soltó un suspiro exasperado.

"Si pusiera algo de orden en este lugar", dijo señalando con el dedo los papeles que cubrían la parte más pequeña de la oficina, "¡estoy seguro que en seguida se sentiría mucho mejor!"

"Ah…pero es tan aburrido…", respondió Miyagi con una mueca de disgusto.

"Por cierto, ¿no tiene una clase a las nueve?"

"Mmmm…sí…"

"¡SON LAS NUEVES Y CINCO PROFESOR! ¡VA A LLEGAR TARDE!"

"No te estreses así, Kamijou, es malo para el colesterol…"

"¡SUS ESTUDIANTES LO ESPERAN!"

"Ya voy, ya voy…si pudieras poner un poco de orden en la oficina durante este tiempo…"

"Y POR QUÉ TENDRÍA YO QUE…", comenzó a gritar Kamijou antes de darse cuenta que le gritaba a la puerta.

Con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a evaluar los daños. La única persona que conocía capaz de hacer tanto caos en un cuarto era su amigo de la infancia, Akihito Usami. Y eso era decir mucho.

oOo

Las clases terminaron, y liberado de la tarea de arreglar el escritorio (no veía por qué habría de hacerlo, ya que Kamijou siempre terminaba por hacerlo de manera impecable), Miyagi decidió ir a buscar a Shinobu a la salida de la universidad.

El campus de Todai era grande, fresco y agradable. Por suerte encontró un lugar justo frente a la entrada principal. Vio salir a los estudiantes con un aire pensativo. Ese período de su vida le parecía muy lejano…desde entonces había cambiado mucho. ¿Qué será de Shinobu en quince años? ¿Aún… estarán juntos?

Su corazón se cerró. El estudiante tenía todo un futuro por delante. Iba a conocer a otras personas, descubrir otros horizontes. ¿Tendría él aún el mismo lugar en su vida?

Shinobu salió por fin, rodeado como de costumbre por jovencitas colgadas de sus ropas, lo que no hizo más que reforzar los pensamientos sombríos de su amante (5). Tocó el claxon ligeramente para atraer la atención del adolescente, quien rápidamente se disculpó con su club de fans antes de reunirse con él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó al abrir la puerta.

"Creo que debemos hablar", contestó Miyagi arrancando el coche.

oOo

_**Notas: **__(1) Curso de arte floral. (2) Es la universidad donde enseñan Miyagi y kamijou. (3) En realidad no sé exactamente el nombre de la universidad donde él estudia. En la versión en inglés dice "T Uni" y como Todai es la universidad japonesa más prestigiosa, especialmente en lo que concierne a derecho, y como él quería ir a "el mejor lugar", me pareció lo más aceptable. (4) Es por lo menos la versión que Miyagi da en el manga: Risako salía con alguien, él lo sabía, y no le molestaba porque esa unión era una alianza favorable para su carrera, siendo el padre de Shinobu y Risako el decano de la universidad. (5) No inventé nada en lo que concierne a las creencias de Miyagi en cuanto al futuro de su relación, y la fama que Shinobu tiene con las chicas, está directamente sacado del manga._


	2. Chapter 2

Continuando con la historia, les traigo la traducción del segundo capítulo, la cual no debió demorarme tanto pero bueno jeje disfruten

Y gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews :D

* * *

**Un matrimonio arreglado**

_Un fanfic de Junjou Romantica_

_**Autor: **__Kiranagio_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shinobu, Miyagi, Kamijou y otros personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. _

_**Género: **__romance, yaoi_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pareja: **__Principalmente Terrorist_

**Capítulo 2: Pruebas de amor**

oOo

"Shinobu…", Miyagi hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por los cabellos antes de seguir. "Después de todo jamás podremos casarnos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y por qué no?", preguntó el joven, tenía el ceño fruncido y un aire obstinado que su amante conocía perfectamente. "¿Por qué crees que escogí derecho? Quiero meterme en la política y luego me convertiré en el autor de la primera ley que autorice el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo… ¡y entonces podré casarme contigo!"

Miyagi le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Lo peor era que _realmente _hablaba en serio.

"¿Sabes que para entrar en la política vas a necesitar de un fuerte apoyo? Eso no hace más que intensificar el problema", dijo esforzándose en mantener la calma.

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Quieres que me case con esta chica, que me mude con ella en uno de esos lujosos apartamentos del centro de la ciudad, que le haga uno o dos niños, y que de vez en cuando te pase a ver para tener una sesión de amor?"

"No tienes que ser tan vulgar…"

"¡Vulgar es la situación! Jamás he soportado este tipo de hipocresía. ¿Crees que no sé que mi padre se acuesta de vez en cuando con sus secretarias? ¿Que mi madre lo hace con el jardinero? ¿Que mi hermana cuando se casó contigo tenía un amante? ¿Dónde está el amor en todo eso? ¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?"

Miyagi dejó que su mirada vagara por los rasgos aún infantiles del rostro de su interlocutor, sus ojos grises llenos de ira, sus cabellos castaños desgreñados y su esbelta silueta.

_Tú eres mi amor, mi oxigeno, mi vida._

Eso es lo que le hubiera gustado responder, pero él pertenecía a una generación formada con la decencia,y a pesar de su actitud a menudo impertinente, esos años en los que se ponían condiciones no se podían olvidar.

Dio un suspiro.

"Te amo y es por eso que me preocupa tu futuro."

"¿Un futuro en el que no estarás? Eso no me interesa."

"No seas tan extremo."

"¿Extremo? ¿Te parece extremo querer vivir con la persona que amas?"

"…"

"Si te cansaste de mi, puedes decirlo de frente, así no perderemos tiempo."

"No…no es eso, pero…"

"¿Entonces por qué siempre debo ser yo el que dé el primer paso? ¿Por qué nunca expresas lo que sientes por mí? ¡Eres más expresivo con tu colega gruñón que conmigo! Mm…"

La frase del estudiante fue interrumpida por un gemido cuando su compañero lo tomó bruscamente por el brazo y le plantó un apasionado beso en la boca.

Cuando lo soltó, Shinobu estaba sin aliento y sus mejillas habían tomado un hermoso color carmín.

"Eso", dijo Miyagi, "sólo te lo hago a ti."

"¡MÁS TE VALE!"

"¿Quieres que te muestre otras cosas que sólo están reservadas para ti?"

Shinobu dudó un poco. La conversación aún tenía asuntos pendientes pero sabía perfectamente que su compañero jamás tomaba iniciativas como para rechazarlo ahora que al fin se había decidido. Asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente, y volvieron a entrar a la casa, o más bien, al apartamento de Miyagi. El resto podía esperar.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente Shinobu fue despertado por unos golpes en la puerta de su apartamento. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro (tal vez a Miyagi le faltaba tiempo para decidirse, pero una vez que entraba en acción, nada lo detenía) y trató de analizar la situación.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su apartamento. Bien.

El problema era que él no estaba en su apartamento, sino en el de Miyagi.

Y para empeorar las cosas, no tenía nada puesto.

Lo que, debía admitirlo, no le permitiría ir a abrir en las mejores condiciones.

Qué mala suerte, pero el inoportuno terminaría por irse.

Decidió volver a acostarse, sin embargo dos minutos después los golpes en la puerta se escucharon de nuevo, esta vez en la puerta de Miyagi.

Se envolvió en una sábana y se deslizó hasta la puerta de entrada donde miró por la ventanilla. Lo que vio lo sobresaltó. Corrió hacia la cama y comenzó a sacudir a su amante.

"¡Miyagi, despierta! ¡Mi hermana está llamando a tu puerta!"

La frase se llevó el merito al despertarlo como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada en la cara. Miyagi se levantó de golpe y dio un vistazo a su alrededor: la habitación estaba en desorden y tenía rastros evidentes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Shinobu llevaba sólo una sábana, y su hermana seguía golpeando su puerta.

Se apresuró a ponerse unos jeans y una camiseta mientras le ordenaba a Shinobu hacer lo mismo, después cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de su cuarto antes de ir a abrir.

"Ah, por fin", dijo Risako entrando sin saludar. "Según veo, aún tienes el sueño pesado."

Miyagi le agarró por el brazo, la hizo salir del apartamento y cerró la puerta.

"Pero que…"

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

"Buenos días", Miyagi le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

Risako lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

"Es ahí donde debes decir: buenos días, ¿cómo estás? Disculpa por haberte despertado, pero…", le susurró Miyagi.

La joven mujer dio un suspiro de exasperación.

"Está bien, no soy uno de tus estudiantes. El día que necesite una lección te lo haré saber. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Mi hermano! Ya sabes, el joven que vive en el apartamento de al lado, quizá ya te lo has cruzado…", dijo Risako irónicamente.

"Ah bueno…mmm…pero no veo porque deba saber yo dónde está."

"Te entiendes bien con él ¿no?"

Miyagi contuvo una nerviosa sonrisa, y entre otros disimulos…

"¿Mi padre ya te encargó hablarle acerca del matrimonio?"

"Sí, por cierto me pregunto por qué. No se puede decir que el nuestro haya tenido éxito…"

"Sin embargo te ha dado lo que querías: el puesto de jefe de departamento, a tu edad…"

"Es verdad…pero a ti ¿qué es lo que te ha brindado?"

"La respetabilidad social…", respondió Risako mirando al techo. "Ka…ese hombre…no era de mi mismo nivel, jamás hubiera funcionado."

"¿Aún lo ves?", preguntó Miyagi tratando de olvidar el hecho que Shinobu debía estar escuchando desde el cuarto.

La joven mujer puso una sonrisa de decepción.

"No, se cansó de la situación y se fue…"

"Lo lamento."

"¿Lo lamentas? ¡Pero si yo te engañaba!"

"Sí, pero yo estaba al tanto…y de todas maneras no es como si…"

Miyagi se detuvo brutalmente mordiéndose el labio.

"Como si estuvieras enamorado de mí, lo sé", terminó Risako por él. "Jamás olvidaste a esa mujer, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que no rehiciste tu vida?"

"N…supongo que sí", respondió Miyagi. No era verdad, pero más fácil que explicarle la situación con su hermano menor.

Risako encogió los hombros.

"Bah…de todas manera no estoy aquí para hablar de eso. Quiero saber dónde está mi hermano."

"¿Tal vez aún está dormido?"

"¿Con el ruido que hice? Si eso fue suficiente para despertarte, ¡él debería estar fuera de la cama hace mucho tiempo!"

"Entonces… ¿tal vez está en casa de un amigo?"

"O de una… ¿la conoces?"

"¿Quién?, preguntó Miyagi desorientado.

"Su novia."

"Ah bueno…no…ignoro que tenga una…"

"En todo caso, es lo que le dijo a nuestros padres."

"Ah…"

"¿Qué te dijo cuando le hablaste del matrimonio?"

"Está muy…evasivo a esa idea."

"¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¿No has podido decir algo lo suficientemente convincente?"

"Lo siento. No lo sé."

"Él es muy inteligente, y…sería una lástima que desperdiciara estas oportunidades."

"…"

"Bueno, veo que esta mañana no estás de humor para conversar. Me voy…si ves a Shinobu, dile que me llame. Ah ¿puedo utilizar tu baño antes de irme?"

"Eh…", balbucea Miyagi tratando frenéticamente de recordar si no habían objetos o rastros sospechosos en dicho baño.

"Gracias", dijo Risako dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡No, esa no! ¡La de al lado!", gritó Miyagi al ver que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Risako le dirigió una mirada sospechosa pero soltó la mano de la perilla y abrió la otra puerta.

"De verdad que falta una presencia femenina aquí", constató al salir minutos después. "No tienes ningún sentido de orden."

"Gracias", masculló Miyagi recostado en el sofá, el cual efectivamente estaba cubierto de capas y capas de ropa en diferentes estados de suciedad, de papeles a medio corregir, de libros acumulados y envolturas de galletas.

oOo

La joven mujer salió y Miyagi trató de ordenar un poco el apartamento y sus ideas antes de regresar a la habitación.

Shinobu se había enrollado dentro de las sábanas, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pasó una mano por los alborotados cabellos castaños.

"Así que una novia…"

Un rostro furioso emergió de las sábanas.

"¡No es lo que les dije! Simplemente les dije que había alguien en mi vida, alguien que significaba mucho para mí. Ellos sacaron sus propias conclusiones."

"Pero me gustaría ser tu novia… ¿me das un beso?", bromeó Miyagi.

Shinobu lo empujó bruscamente.

"¡Estoy harto de esta situación! ¡Estoy harto de ocultarme! Yo quiero…"

"Shinobu…"

Miyagi tomó las dos manos del estudiante entre las suyas para obligarlo a calmarse.

"Sabes bien que eso no es posible. ¡Por el amor de Dios, aún eres menor de edad! Si tus padres se enteran me llevaran a juicio por corrupción…"

"¿Y cuando sea mayor? ¿Le dirás a todo el mundo que estamos juntos? ¿O tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos?

"Shinobu, no es así de simple…somos hombres…"

"¿Y? Yo no tengo vergüenza de amarte."

"No te estás dando cuenta de los efectos desastrosos que tendría en tu carrera. La sociedad no acepta es tipo de cosas."

"¡Obvio, si nadie nuca habla de eso!"

El estudiante se levantó de un brinco. Su cara estaba pálida.

"Entonces si lo más importante es la carrera, tal vez haría bien en aceptar este matrimonio y olvidart…"

"¡Shinobu!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿No es lo que decías?"

"Sí,…pero…no…"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

"…"

"Es sólo mi trasero lo que te interesa, ¿es eso? Soy la amante a quien sólo se le besa en el tiempo libre, pero que jamás se le presenta a la familia ni a los amigos…."

"¡Sabes muy bien que no es verdad!"

"Pues es lo que parece."

"Dios mío, ¿en qué idioma te lo tengo que decir? ¡Te amo!"

"Entonces, pruébalo."

Miyagi intentó jalar al estudiante para besarlo, pero una vez más Shinobu lo empujó con brusquedad.

"¡Así no! Eso sería muy fácil."

Tomó su chaqueta que arrastraba por el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Debo ver a mis padres este fin de semana por lo del compromiso. Mi respuesta se basará en lo que digas."

oOo

Shinobu salió y Miyagi se dejó caer en la cama, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su rostro.

Él que no amaba más que la calma y la tranquilidad, ¿en qué momento su vida había comenzado a convertirse en una telaraña?

Ah sí…El día en que fue atacado por un terrorista…

Cerró sus ojos e intentó imaginar su vida sin Shinobu. Simple. Rutinaria. Tranquila. Sin complicaciones.

Y desesperadamente vacía.

Esbozó una trise sonrisa.

Lo perdería. Siempre supo que el día en que crezca lo perdería.

Es sólo que ese día llegó más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

Pero no había de qué preocuparse.

Retomará su vida de antes. Tiene su carrera y…

Y nada.

Pero la carrera es lo más importante ¿no?

Después de todo, es lo que siempre le enseñaron.

Salvo que el terrorista llegó a poner su mundo de cabeza…

Dobló sus piernas contra el pecho y juntó su frente con sus rodillas.

La sola idea de separarse de Shinobu era suficiente como para impedirle respirar.

No se atrevía a imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando eso se haga realidad.

¿Por qué será que todos los que el ama lo dejan?

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

La traducción del capítulo tres yayy :D, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté traduciendo XD y ¡gracias por los reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Un matrimonio arreglado**

_Un fanfic de Junjou Romantica_

_**Autor: **__Kiranagio_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shinobu, Miyagi, Kamijou y otros personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. _

_**Género: **__romance, yaoi_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pareja: **__Principalmente Terrorist_

oOo

**Capítulo 2: Punto de ruptura**

oOo

"¡Señor Takatsuki! ¿Está atendiendo?"

Discretamente la vecina de Shinobu le dio un golpe en el codo.

"¡Shinobu! ¡Ya son cuatro veces que el profe te lo pregunta!"

El estudiante se sobresaltó, volviendo brutalmente a la realidad.

"Felizmente el fin de semana se acerca, señor Takatsuki. Tengo la impresión de que a usted le hace mucha falta…sinceramente espero que su falta de sueño se deba al ardor que pone en sus estudios…"

Una ola de risas inundó la sala y Shinobu enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Era verdad que estas últimas noches no había dormido mucho, pero no por los estudios.

Era viernes y Miyagi aún no lo había llamado. Nada. Ningún signo de vida. Aparentemente debía salir temprano y regresar tarde, porque ya no se cruzaban más por el edificio.

Claro que podía haber ido a visitarlo. Después de todo, tenía la llave…pero siempre era él quien daba el primer paso. Una relación se forma de dos y tenía la impresión de que en esta relación estaba solo.

A decir verdad, desde el principio siempre ha sido sólo él. Podía contar con los dedos las veces en las que Miyagi había tomado la iniciativa. Una vez cuando fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto y una segunda vez delante de la tumba de su sensei… (1) Sí, entonces había sido verdaderamente feliz. Le había costado creer lo que escuchaba. Pero después, no más. No le había vuelto a repetir ni una sola vez que lo amaba. Si de vez en cuando no existieran ese abrazos, creería que no había nada entre ellos.

Tal vez ese era el caso. ¿Qué se podía pensar de una relación que se reducía a estar entre las piernas del otrocada cierto tiempo? Quizá aquello que había llamado el destino, no era otra cosa más que la expresión de su alocado deseo. Quizá…

Miyagi había sido su primer y único amor. Era obvio que no podía decir que tenía experiencia en el asunto. Lo cual no le había molestado hasta el día de hoy. Para él, su relación era plenamente satisfactoria. Pero tal vez no lo era para su compañero.

Suspiró ruidosamente y su vecina volteó a verlo con un aire compasivo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?"

Con la cabeza apoyada en sus cruzados brazos, levantó la mirada hacia ella. Tomoe era una linda rubia con una mente aguda, y con quien se llevaba bien desde el comienzo del año.

Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, respondiendo:

"Mis padres quieren que acepte un matrimonio arreglado…"

"Ah caramba, qué feo" se compadeció Tomoe. "¡Mis padres jamás me harían algo parecido! Tu familia es muy tradicionalista ¿verdad?"

El timbre del término de clases interrumpió la respuesta de Shinobu.

"Vamos" dijo su compañera jalándolo por el brazo. "Te ofrezco algo para tomar, si necesitas hablar un poco."

El estudiante dudó por un instante. Después de todo, nadie lo escuchaba, y pasar otra vez una tarde son en su apartamento vacío mirando el teléfono esperando que sonara, le atraía poco.

"De acuerdo"aceptó.

Unos instantes después, los dos estaban sentados bajo la frondosidad de un árbol gigante, en los límites del campus, Tomoe saboreando un _diabolo fraise(a)_y Shinobu, un _perrier menthe(b)__._

"Entonces, ¿ya has visto a esta chica?" comenzó Tomoe.

"Sí, de hecho, parece simpática, pero el problema es que…"

"Que ya tienes a alguien" adivinó la joven.

"Sí…"

"¿Es serio?"

Shinobu bajo la mirada hacia su _perrier menthe. _No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de su vida privada con cualquiera. Pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida, de verdad se sentía desorientado y además Tomoe era alguien agradable…

"¿Juras no decírselo a nadie?"

"Que me parta un rayo si hablo" juró la joven levantando su mano en señal de juramento.

Shinobu suspiró ligeramente.

"Es serio, pero complicado."

"¿Cómo complicado?"

"Bueno…é…ella…es mayor que yo, para empezar…"

No sabía hasta que punto podía confiar en su interlocutor, y la situación era ya lo suficientemente complicada sin tener que agregar el hecho de que su amor era un hombre. En re-su-men.

"¿Mayor?" preguntó Tomoe abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Mmm" Shinobu se conformó con asentir con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. No era necesario precisar que la diferencia de edades era de 15 años…

"Eso sí que es complicado," comentó su amiga. "Al mismo tiempo, no me sorprende que salgas con alguien mayor, más bien tu eres muy maduro para tu edad."

El estudiante se sonrojó por el cumplido.

"Sí, pero verás, ella tiene mucha experiencia y yo no…y tengo la impresión de que…que para ella es sólo…físico, verás…y que ella no se preocupa por mi…" explicó torpemente y presionando su vaso contra sus mejillas con la esperanza de bajar el ardor.

"Oh," dijo Tomoe frunciendo el ceño. "Por un lado," agregó con un guiño del ojo "si se entienden bien en la cama, no está mal…"

Shinobu escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas para ocultar su vergüenza.

"¿Has tenido muchas parejas?" cuestionó para seguir con la conversación.

"Oh, bueno…" pensó Tomoe contando con sus dedos. "¿Cinco?"

"¡Eso ya es mucho!" afirmó Shinobu. "Para mí, é…ella fue la primera…"

La joven asintió con la cabeza, con un aire lleno de sabiduría.

"Ah, es normal que te hagas preguntas. La próxima vez estarás más seguro de ti mismo."

"¡Pero no quiero que haya otras veces! ¡Quiero quedarme con é…ella toda mi vida!"

Tomoe abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"No hablas enserio ¿o sí? Jamás nos quedamos toda la vida con la ¡primera persona con la que hemos salido! Es lógico tener varias experiencias, es necesario comparar…"

Shinobu cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse con alguien más. Tomoe por ejemplo. U otro hombre…sacudió la cabeza. Imposible. Jamás había tenido, tiene y tendrá a nadie más que a Miyagi.

"Mi destino estar con ella," le afirmó.

Su amiga emitió un gruñido escéptico.

"No creo mucho en el destino…"

"Ella tampoco…"remarcó con una sonrisa melancólica.

"Y crees que ella te sigue la corriente," dijo Tomoe retomando la conversación desde el punto de partida.

"No lo sé…es sólo que siempre soy yo el que da el primer paso y bueno…a veces me gustaría que ella lo haga. Verás, desde un principio, fui yo el que se lanzó a sus brazos y… tengo la impresión que ella sólo se deja llevar, así simplemente."

"Entonces déjala," dijo con negligencia la estudiante.

Shinobu la miró desconcertado.

"¿Perdón?"

"Pues eso, déjala" insistió Tomoe. "Así lo resolverás. Si ella te busca después para recuperarte, sabrás que le importas, sino bah es que no te ama de verdad. Así de simple."

"Sí, pero…" dijo Shinobu miserablemente con la cabeza baja "si es así, ya no la volveré a ver jamás…y no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo…"

"Oh Dios," exclamó Tomoe mirando al cielo "de verdad estás enamorado eh. Estás dispuesto a conformarte con una mala relación sólo por estar con tu amada, entonces qué quieres que te diga. Haz lo que quieras, pero no vengas a quejarte si no funciona…"

Shinobu acercó su nariz hacia su vaso y pensativo absorbió los restos de su bebida con la cañita.

La sensación de ser observado le hizo levantar repentinamente la cabeza y su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer el gran auto negro que apenas bordeaba el parque.

"¿Estás bien?" la voz de Tomoe se inquietó. "Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma," dijo divertida mientras apartaba una mecha castaña que cubría un ojo del estudiante.

Éste último quería levantarse, pero el carro ya había acelerado y desaparecido en una curva. Se volvió a sentar, con la respiración corta. ¿Acaso Miyagi había venido a buscarlo? ¿Acaso se retractó al verlo en compañía de Tomoe? o ¿tan sólo era una simple coincidencia?

oOo

_Todo está bien. Es normal. Es así como las cosas deben ser._

Los dedos de Miyagi apretaron el volante mientras dirigía su carro por las calles de Tokio, escogiéndolas al azar.

Shinobu. La sonrisa de Shinobu. Su cabeza sobre el hombro de esa chica…

Una imagen normal de un estudiante normal teniendo una vida normal.

Sí, de verdad, todo sucedía para bien en el mejor de los mundos(c).

Y si tenía esta horrible sensación de no poder respirar…si sus ojos lagrimeaban hasta el punto de no poder distinguir la ruta…era seguramente debido a una alergia.

Sí, eso era, una alergia. Después de todo es primavera y todo el mundo sabe que en este periodo el aire está saturado de polen. Una acumulación de polen, ése era el problema. Nada que no se pueda curar con algunas pastillas de antihistamínico.

Eran los primeros días hermosos. Las personas iban a los cafés. Las parejas también…

Detuvo el carro de improviso, entró la primera cafetería y pidió un gran _cherry blossom_(d) al mesero quien le lanzó una mirada asombrada. No era la hora para los cocteles… ¿pero qué…?

"¿No sabe que el alcohol es excelente para las alergias?" preguntó levantando una ceja. El mesero levantó los hombros y se dirigió a traer el pedido. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades al borde de una crisis nerviosa que venían a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, lo veía todos los días. Ya nada le sorprendía.

Miyagi trazó con la punta de sus dedos un pétalo de cerezo que aterrizó sobre su mejilla. Una rama de cerezo en un cielo primaveral…era una visión que lo maravillaba, antes. Hace mucho tiempo. En otra vida. Echó una mirada decepcionada a su reflejo en la vitrina del café. Un hombre de treinta y cinco años que tomaba solo en la terraza de una cafetería (e)…qué imagen más deprimente. Llamó al mesero y le hizo un signo para que le traiga un segundo coctel, se preguntaba cuánto necesitaría antes de que el nudo en su pecho se afloje un poco.

Pero después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Nada verdaderamente importaba ¿verdad? (2)

oOo

Miyagi ya no tenía la mente en claro cuando entró a su apartamento por la noche. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para haberse cruzado con alguien en el camino, lo que era algo bueno, y era lo suficientemente oscuro para no notar al instante la figura delante de su puerta de entrada.

"Shi… ¿Shinobu?" murmuró con una voz dudosa mientras sacudía a la forma humana por el hombro.

El estudiante abrió los ojos, luego estiró sus miembros adormecidos por la larga inmovilidad.

"Quería hablar contigo," explicó bostezando.

"No…no creo que ahora sea una buena idea…" murmuró Miyagi.

Shinobu entrecerró los ojos al sentir el olor a alcohol que se desprendía de su amante, pero no respondió en un tono menos testarudo.

"Nunca es el momento, de todas maneras. Desde hace una semana diríamos que me evitas."

"Está bien, entra," suspiró Miyagi empujándolo al interior.

Al menos, si necesitaban explicar algo, mejor no hacer que todos los vecinos se enteren.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con la desagradable sensación que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor.

"Iré a ver a mis padres mañana," anunció Shinobu, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "¿Piensas que debería aceptar la pedida de mano?"

"Mmm" murmuró Miyagi con un tono impreciso.

"¿Debería tomar eso por un sí?"

"Bueno ¿sí…?" respondió el profesor, inseguro de cuál había sido la pregunta.

"¿Acaso…?" Shinobu hizo una pausa, como si le fuera difícil el respirar. "¿Acaso eso significa que se terminó?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Miyagi, definitivamente perdido.

"Nosotros dos… ¿acaso se terminó?"

La pregunta se hizo paso hasta la mente alborotada de Miyagi.

"Oh…"

"¿Es un sí o un no?"

"Qué importa…"

"¡Para mí es importante! ¿Acaso se terminó? ¿Acaso ya…no me amas?"

La vista de Miyagi también se nubló, lo que le impedía ver el rostro conmocionado de su amante. Escuchaba como si atravesara un largo túnel y el sentido de sus palabras realmente no le llegaba a su cabeza. Era como si escuchara a los actores hablar en una lengua extranjera.

"No me importa," balbuceó, comenzándose a sentir muy mal. "Haz lo que quieras," concluyó antes de dirigirse precipitadamente al baño, justo a tiempo para vomitar en la taza del inodoro.

Cuando regresó a la sala, las ideas un poco más claras, a pesar de la migraña que comenzaba a golpearle las sienes, Shinobu había desaparecido.

oOo

"Estoy muy alegre de que hayas aceptado esta alianza, Takatsuki-kun," dijo el señor Hoshi inclinándose ligeramente delante del estudiante.

"El honor es todo mío," respondió Shinobu inclinándose aún más.

"Creo que debemos dejar que nuestros jóvenes se conozcan más," intervino su madre con una sonrisa. "Shinobu, ¿guiarías a tu futura novia por el jardín?"

El estudiante asintió y se alejó en compañía de Sakina.

"Lo…lo siento…" se disculpó la joven,

"¿Sientes qué?" preguntó abruptamente Shinobu.

"Pues…este compromiso… ¿creo que sales con alguien?"

"Ah…bueno"

"Ah…eh…lo siento"

"Deja de disculparte. No tienes por qué hacerlo, además no es grave"

"Ah…bueno"

"Más bien dime ¿cuáles son tus intereses en la vida?"

Y así los dos jóvenes conversaron calmadamente durante toda la hora, intercambiando consejos sobre sus gustos respectivos, que increíblemente eran muy parecidos. Sakina reveló que soñaba con vivir en el extranjero y Shinobu dejó escapar una hipotética refiriéndose a un "después, podremos…" Después. Ya era después. Después del amor, después de la vida, ¿qué hay? Shinobu se dijo que en realidad no tenía ganas de descubrirlo.

A decir verdad, se sorprendía de aún estar vivo, en este después. De ser capaz de levantarse, de comer, de tener una conversación normal. De parecer normal. Le hubiera parecido lógico que todo su panorama esté devastado, como después del paso de un ciclón, y que el aire se llene de gritos y gemidos. En cambio, los arboles florecían, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, como en la más romántica historia de amor. Salvo que los cuentos de hadas no existen. Las historias de amor terminan mal. En fin, supongamos que él jamás haya tenido una historia de amor, estaba seriamente comenzando a creerlo.

Sonrió a Sakina. Una sonrisa forzada, obligada y completamente artificial, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me alegra que nos entendamos bien, Shinobu-kun" le dijo tomándolo del brazo. "Yo…tu me gustas mucho, y… me alegra el acuerdo al que hemos llegado."

_Bueno al menos contigo ya va uno, _pensó Shinobu tomando la mano que se deslizaba por su codo.

Por su parte, no sentía nada. Nada de nada. Era como si esa parte de él capaz de sentir se hubiera congelado. Lo que en el fondo, tampoco era malo. Tal vez así se las arreglaría para sobrevivir. Para aparentar. Para hacer creer que aún pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, aunque en el interior, estaba muerto.

"Por nuestro futuro, Sakina-san" le dio una rama de flor de cerezo.

Ella se sonrojó y tomó la rama agradeciéndole.

En el interior sus padres los miraban sonriendo. Todo sucedía para bien en el mejor de los mundos.

oOo

_**Nota: **__(1) ¿Todo el mundo sigue el manga? La primera vez le impide regresar a Australia diciéndole que quería intentar amarlo. La segunda lo lleva a la tumba de su primer amor y dice que actualmente ama a Shinobu. (2) También es un leitmotiv de Miyagi en el manga, afirma que le gusta su falta de cuidado, que no quiere tomar preocuparse por nada en la vida (para disgusto de Hiroki quien no comparte las mismas ideas)… y no lo logra a causa de cierto terrorista._

* * *

(a) _**Diabolo fraise**: _bebida popular en Francia, consiste en limonada mezclada con almíbar/jarabe de fresa.

(b) _**Pierre menthe**: _bebida refrescante, popular en cafeterías y bares de Francia. Es una mezcla de Perrier(marca de una botella de agua mineral con gas) con almíbar/jarabe de menta.

(c) _**Todo sucede para bien en el mejor de los mundos**: _frase usada satíricamente en la obra "Cándido" de Voltaire (escritor y poeta francés), dicha frase corresponde a Leibniz (filósofo alemán) y su optimismo de que vivimos en el mejor de los mundos posibles.

(d) _**Cherry blossom**: _un coctel que mezcla juego de cereza y otras bebidas.

(e) _**Terraza de una cafetería**: _En Francia, la terraza de una cafetería puede encontrarse en el primer piso pero afuera del mismo local.

Me pareció apropiado dar esta información, ya que son como una referencia a la cultura francesa, esas bebidas(las dos primeras) son populares entre los adolescentes, y bueno es para satisfacer mi curiosidad y por si les interesa saber XD

Lo de Miyagi también, me sorprendió que entrara a la ¿terraza? de una cafetería, si no decía nada de que subió o algo así. Bueno las imágenes me lo explicaron jeje, pueden buscar (si quieren) _terrase d'un café_.

Ah bueno y esa frase, la verdad me pareció rara cuando la leí, y bueno me entere de que pertenece a un filósofo qué más podía esperar XD

Bueno esas fueron mis notas de traductora u.u

El capítulo se pone interesante ¿verdad? Sé que me demoré mucho y espero no hacerlo tanto con el siguiente.

Ahh fanfiction ¿anda bien? a veces quiero editar algunas cosas pero algo se mueve o no se ve, por ejemplo el título y el nombre del capítulo deberían estar subrayados ...bah qué vaina.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, en verdad, lo siento, a todos los que esperaban por la traducción de este capítulo, mil disculpas. Me siento algo culpable porque no es el único que dejo inactivo T_T...bueno, un vez más, disfruten :D**

* * *

**

**Un matrimonio arreglado**

_Un fanfic de Junjou Romantica_

_**Autor: **__Kiranagio_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shinobu, Miyagi, Kamijou y otros personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. _

_**Género: **__romance, yaoi_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pareja: **__Principalmente Terrorist_

_**Nota: **__No inventé nada sobre el conflicto interno de Miyagi, está tomado de lo que dice en el manga al ver a Shinobu en compañía de una compañera de clase…En cambio, lo tomo para las consecuencias del susodicho conflicto interno._

oOo

**Capítulo 4: Consejo de amigos**

oOo

Hiroki Kamijou lanzó una mirada a su superior y sonrió para sí. Desde hace cuatro días que ya no reconocía más al profesor Miyagi. Si bien le parecía más agradable no ser molestado permanentemente con alusiones sugestivas y gestos fuera de lugar, trabajar con un zombi ya no era una ventaja.

Debían dedicar este periodo de vacaciones a ordenar su oficina y avanzar con los trabajos de investigación, pero en lugar de proceder con todo lo que Miyagi debía hacer, lo único que hacía era estar sentado y mirando su celular con una mirada vacía. Lo que hacía que prácticamente todo el trabajo cayera en sus hombros.

In-so-por-ta-ble.

¡Púm! La tapa del laptop de Miyagi se cerró violentamente sin que éste moviera ni una sola pestaña.

"¡Profesor Miyagi!"

Éste levantó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección al dueño del grito. La violenta luz que entraba en la habitación a través de la ventana hizo que entornara los ojos.

"No tan fuerte…me duele la cabeza…" murmuró.

"Profesor…"retomó la sospechosa voz de su colega. "¿Ha tomado?"

Le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?"

Kamijou retrocedió bruscamente, las mejillas encendidas.

"¡NO, GRACIAS! ¡Lo único que me interesa es que usted haga su trabajo!"

"¿Mmm?"

Dio una mirada ausente a la pila de documentos que amenazaba con partir la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

"Oh…es verdaderamente una molestia…" concluyó con una voz taciturna.

"En fin, profesor" se enojó Kamijou aún más. "¡Reaccione! Desde que comenzó la semana usted ya no es el mismo. ¿Está pasando por una ruptura amorosa o qu…"

El profesor asociado se detuvo a mitad de la frase al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Bueno…."

"¡Acertaste, Kamijou! En verdad eres muy hábil, ¿lo sabías?"

El castaño se enrojeció aún más. Había dicho eso porque estaba enojado y sin duda alguna por la nefasta influencia de su mayor, pero de ninguna manera eso tenía algo de gracioso.

"Ah…lo siento," dijo algo incómodo. Miyagi era de por sí insoportable en tiempos normales, pero no imaginaba lo que una pena en el corazón podía provocar. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado, ni siquiera en la época de su divorcio.

"¿Es…ese joven?" preguntó torpemente.

Jamás había podido aceptar del todo la idea de que su colega, a quien había conocido cuando era un hombre casado, salga con un estudiante, quien encima de todo es su ex cuñado y, para rematar, hijo del decano de la universidad.

"¿Qué joven? En serio, ¿tengo cabeza para salir con un joven?" respondió Miyagi levantando las cejas, con el aire completamente confuso.

Kamijou suspiró exasperado.

"En todo caso así parecía cuando estaba a punto de besarlo en la oficina…"

Miyagi escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos. La verdad es que habían hecho algo más que besarse después de que Kamijou salió corriendo de la oficina como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo en persona… Como cada vez que se dejaba perder por ese territorio, el recuerdo de la suave piel del estudiante bajo sus dedos le golpeaba como una piedra. Y la expresión que tenía cuando le hacía el amor, cuando perdía el control…

Un gemido de frustración se le escapó.

"¿Profesor? ¿Está seguro que está bien?" se inquietó Kamijou.

"Es evidente, ¿no?" contestó Miyagi sin levantar la cabeza.

Su colega dudó. Sabía que era pésimo cuando de sentimientos se trataba. Si Nowaki estuviera aquí, de seguro encontraría las palabras adecuadas…Pero bueno, al menos podía intentarlo. De todas formas no había nada grandioso que hacer.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó apoyándose contra el escritorio, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en su mejor imitación de un profesor condescendiente que escucha a los problemas de sus estudiantes.

Salvo que en la realidad, es el tipo de profesor que los aterroriza.

Felizmente Miyagi ya no era un estudiante y, por otra parte, al mantener la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos no podía ver la expresión de Kamijou.

"Se va a casar…" murmuró vagamente.

"¿Takatsuki-kun?" se sorprendió Kamijou a punto de hacer caer el lapicero que tenía en la mano.

Como Miyagi no respondía, continuó hablando con torpeza: "¿Se…enamoró…de una estudiante?"

No es sorpresa que Miyagi esté en tal estado, después de eso…

"No exactamente," respondió con una voz apagada. "Es un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres…"

"Una jugada algo vieja, ¿no? En nuestros días eso ya no se hace…"

"Mi _propio_ matrimonio había sido arreglado," recalcó Miyagi.

Kamijou escondió la cabeza detrás de una pila de documentos. Algunas cosas eran verdaderamente muy complicada para él. Parecía una novela de Akihiko…

"Sí, pero…puede decir que no. Jamás se fuerza a alguien a casarse."

Al menos eso esperaba. Si ese no era el caso, preferiría evitar los detalles.

"Aceptó," señaló Miyagi con el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Por qué?"

"La pregunta no es porqué aceptó casarse con una joven hermosa, inteligente, rica, que podría ofrecerle una familia y una buena posición en la sociedad, sino porqué se quedaría con un profesor que está envejeciendo y con quien siempre se vería obligado a ocultarse del resto del mundo," respondió Miyagi que aún no se había movido, hasta el punto en que Kamijou comenzaba a preguntarse si no estaba incrustado en el asiento.

Se movió ligeramente y pretendió arreglar los documentos para esconder su incomodidad. Lo dicho por su mayor había despertado en él desagradables preguntas que recordaba haberse planteado en relación a Nowaki. La familia, el hecho de no poder ser una pareja ante los ojos de la sociedad…la diferencia de edad…sin embargo, es muy diferente llevarse por 4 años de diferencia que por ¡15 años! Su colega sí que se había metido en un gran lío.

"¿Entonces, han terminado?" preguntó.

"Ah bueno…" si contaba el hecho de que no había visto a Shinobu desde que había dicho esas horribles palabras a esa silueta la otra noche, y que además había aceptado la pedida de mano (lo que supo, ya que el decano le había agradecido su ayuda) "…supongo que sí…"

"¿_Supone_?" cuestionó Kamijou levantando una ceja. "Creo que lo habitual es estar seguro de este tipo de cosas…"

Miyagi suspiró. Kamijou y su molestosa tendencia a siempre poner los puntos sobre las íes…

"Debería volver hablar de eso con él, ¿no? Las cosas no se arreglan si no se hablan…" De eso al menos estaba completamente seguro. Había pagado caro el saberlo.

"Pero tal vez las cosas estén mejor así," replicó Miyagi levantando por fin la cabeza.

Kamijou cruzó los brazos con un aire exasperado.

"A menos que no esté enamorado de esta joven o a menos que ya no lo esté de usted…y viceversa…no veo por qué las cosas estarían mejor así."

Miyagi lo consideró por un instante, estupefacto, antes de tener un nervioso ataque de risa.

"No puedo creer que hablemos de este tipo de cosas…" articuló entre hipos.

"A decir verdad, yo tampoco," asintió su colega frunciendo el ceño. "¿Y si empezamos a trabajar para cambiar de tema?" propuso esperanzado.

Miyagi se secó las lágrimas de risa que aún brotaban de sus ojos y aceptó.

Al menos eso le cambiará los pensamientos.

"¡Pero no por abajo de la pila de documentos! ¡Idiota! ¡Ahhhh!…"

oOo

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué has aceptado?" le interrogó Tomoe.

Los dos estudiantes estaban sentados en una banca de un parque de Tokyo, saboreando un helado a inicios de las vacaciones.

Shinobu se encogió de hombros.

"Bah…si no puedo tenerlo, entonces qué importa."

"¿Tenerlo?"

"Quiero decir…tenerla…" se corrigió rápidamente el estudiante mientras se sonrojaba.

Su amiga le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

"Tú, tú no me lo has dicho todo…en fin no es grave," dijo al ver la expresión del estudiante, "si eso te molesta hasta ese punto, haré como si no hubiera escuchado…"

"Tú deberías ser quien esté molesta," remarcó Shinobu cerrando nerviosamente sus manos una contra la otra.

"¿Molesta por qué? ¿Porque llevas una relación con un hombre? ¿Por qué eso me debería enojar más a que si se tratara de una mujer?"

"Porque ese sería el caso para la mayoría de personas," replicó Shinobu, ligeramente exasperado. "Ok, tienes una mente demasiado abierta para no ver la diferencia…pero eso no quiere decir que _no_ hayadiferencia."

"Lo sé," dijo Tomoe con paciencia y volteando a verlo. "Imagino que eso no hace más que complicar una situación que desde ya no tiene buenos cimientos…"

"Algo así," comentó Shinobu quien con su lengua hizo desaparecer el último trozo de helado del fondo de su cono.

"Entonces, te dejo, ¿es eso?"

"Sí…"

Tan sólo el recuerdo de esa noche le hacía querer llorar, lo cual no quería hacer delante de Tomoe.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"No lo sé…tal vez jamás me amó, para empezar…tal vez simplemente me siguió el juego…"

"… ¡y también tal vez cuentes lo que sea!" se enojó Tomoe. "¿No crees que sólo tú te estás rompiendo la cabeza aquí? ¡Sería mejor que fueras a verlo y aclarar esta historia!

Shinobu miró a su amiga con insistencia, boquiabierto.

"Te das cuenta que me estás incitando a dejar una vida ordenada y respetable y…"

"…terriblemente aburrida…"

"… ¿me incitas a vivir en el pecado con otro hombre? De verdad, eres una consejera loca."

"La mejor que jamás tendrás," se rió la joven dándole mordiscos a su cono. "Entonces espero que sigas mis consejos."

"Mmm. Tal vez…"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Y me lo contarás todo!"

Shinobu le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. Como siempre se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar con su amiga. Y su consejo era sensato. No podía dejar las cosas de esa manera. Al menos debía intentarlo…

oOo

Shinobu levantó dudoso una mano para tocar la puerta del apartamento de su vecino pero antes de hacerlo, ésta se abrió bruscamente delante de un sorprendido Miyagi.

"¿Shinobu?"

"¡Es necesario que hablemos!" ordenó el estudiante con un tono decidido.

"De verdad…" murmuró Miyagi. "Entra entonces…"

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta al entrar y puso el seguro. Nunca se sabe cómo van a terminar las cosas… Y además, para comenzar…

Shinobu lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su mayor y posó sus labios sobre los de él en un apasionado beso. Este último se tensó e intento empujarlo pero uno no se puede librar tan fácilmente de un terrorista. Shinobu no vaciló y sin dudar pasó una lengua seductora sobre los labios de su compañero quien con un suspiro se rindió y abrió la boca para permitirle la entrada. ¿Por qué será que este joven sin experiencia (o más o menos, se encontraba al principio de su relación pero debía reconocer que también era un buen estudiante en esta materia) besa mejor que cualquier mujer que haya conocido? ¿Por qué será que ante esta simple caricia su cuerpo reacciona por completo?

Debió hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para terminar ese beso y separarse de los labios de Shinobu.

"Espera…creo que debemos hablar…"

"Esta _también _es una forma de lenguaje," respondió Shinobu. "Y me dice," continuó mientras dejaba su mano deslizarse por la cadera de su amante hasta llegar a un lugar muy preciso que su beso acaba de despertar, "que al menos aún me deseas…"

Miyagi se sonrojó.

"De verdad, tienes una forma de decir las cosas…"

"Es necesario que alguien lo haga, ¿no?" replicó Shinobu levantando las cejas. "Bueno, si quieres puedo decirlo de otra forma: ¿me amas?"

Esta vez el mayor dudó.

"¿Puedo no responder a esa pregunta?"

"¡No!" vociferó Shinobu, enojado. "¡No puedes! Porque verás…" continuó con un tono más calmado, "si me amas, podría afrontarlo todo, cualquiera que sean las dificultades…pero si ese no es el caso, entonces no hago mal en aceptar lo que otros puedan decidir por mí."

"¿Es por eso que aceptaste la pedida de mano?" preguntó Miyagi con suavidad.

El estudiante se mordió los labios.

"Me habías dicho…"

"Por el amor del cielo, Shinobu, estaba…"

"…ebrio," dijo Shinobu sin piedad.

"Sí," suspiró Miyagi. "Y de verdad no sabía lo que decía…"

"Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que aún me quieres?"

Miyagi no respondió de inmediato. Fue a buscar en el cajón de la cocina donde guardaba sus cigarrillos y maldijo al ver que el paquete estaba vacío. Jamás había sentido tanta urgencia de fumar…

"No es tan simple…"

"¡Claro que sí!" le contradijo Shinobu. "Yo te amo y si me correspondes dónde está el problema."

"¿En serio quieres que te haga una lista?" dijo Miyagi con ironía. "Porque en ese caso nos arriesgaríamos a pasar toda la noche…"

"De acuerdo," admitió Shinobu. "No digo que no haya ninguno…que habrán problemas. Pero ya te lo dije, ¿no? Si me amas, puedo afrontar cualquier cosa…"

Atrapó la cara de su amante entre sus dos manos y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Pero tal vez ese no es tu caso…"

Miyagi intentó ponerse serio pero con esos brillantes ojos y labios temblorosos, se parecía tanto a un niño perdido que no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo y cerrarlo entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

"Shinobu…"

El delgado cuerpo se apegó al suyo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al sentirlo estremecerse se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su oreja y como si de una plegaria se tratara le murmuró:

"Te amo…te amo como jamás amé a nadie…y como jamás podré amar a alguien…te amo…"

"¡¿Entonces por qué?" gritó Shinobu separándose del abrazo. "Si me amas por qué debemos vivir así. ¿Por qué nos hacemos daño?"

Miyagi se frotó ligeramente la sien y se dejó caer en el sillón.

"A tu edad," intentó explicar, "se tiende a pensar que nada nunca cambia. Que todo es posible. Que si se quiere se puede. No," dijo levantando una mano para detener las objeciones que ya veía acumularse sobre los labios de su interlocutor, "sé que es así…yo también he tenido tu edad. Pero al envejecer uno se da cuenta que ese no siempre es el caso…que nada dura para siempre, y que a veces, por más duro que lo intentemos, algunas cosas están fuera de nuestro alcance."

"Dices eso porque a quien amaste murió," protestó Shinobu. "Pero yo estoy vivo. Y te amo."

Miyagi se mordió el labio.

"Cuando tenía tu edad…no, era un poco mayor que tú…si me hubieran dicho que un día llegaría a amar a alguien más que a sensei, no lo habría creído. Y sin embargo… Quién me dice que cuando tengas mi edad no habrás encontrado a otra persona a quien amar. ¿Alguien con quién no te sientas obligado a ocultarte? ¿Alguien que podrá darte más de lo que yo no podré? Me gustaría conservarte egoístamente para mí sabiendo que soy un obstáculo en tus proyectos futuros."

Un gritó salió disparado de la garganta de Shinobu.

"¡No tengo ningún proyecto futuro aparte de ti, idiota!"

Después pareció calmarse y buscar sus palabras.

"Está bien…nadie sabe el futuro. Tal vez mañana puede ocurrir un gran terremoto en el que todos muramos. ¿Acaso significa que por eso debemos privarnos de vivir? ¿Acaso si hubieras sabido que tu sensei debía morir, habrías evitado enamorarte de ella?"

El argumento fue como una bomba para Miyagi. Examinó el pequeño rostro serio frente a él con una especie de respeto.

"No," respondió después de un largo silencio. "No, eso no habría cambiado nada, tienes razón."

Acercó su mano y pasó los dedos suavemente por los finos cabellos castaños.

"Mira que soy el mayor y el más sabio, y finalmente siempre soy yo quien se comporta como un idiota y tú quien me pone las ideas en su lugar."

Los ojos grises se abren como platos ante la sorpresa.

"¿Qu…qué?"

"Me comporté como un completo imbécil los últimos días. Mi única excusa es que sinceramente creía hacerlo por tu bien. Pero parece que me equivoqué totalmente…"

Esta vez las lágrimas se desbordaron sin que Shinobu pudiera detenerlas.

Miyagi desliza su mano hasta su nuca para atraerlo más hacia él y abrazarlo, más y más, hasta verse obligado a soltarlo para dejarlo respirar. Las lágrimas se habían detenido, sólo quedaban un rastro brilloso en las mejillas del estudiante, que Miyagi decidió limpiar con su lengua.

Un gemido se escapó de la boca de Shinobu.

"Para volver a comenzar…" murmuró Miyagi a su oído, "déjame volvértelo a decir todo en el lenguaje que traspasa las palabras…"

oOo

_**Nota: **__Sería más sencillo si terminara ahí ¿no?...fin del conflicto interno y el comienzo de los verdaderos problemas. Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, se que me demoré demasiado en la traducción de este capítulo, pero más vale tarde que nunca :D anyways, aclaró una vez que la historia no es mía, le pertenece a Kiranagio, yo sólo soy una humilde traductora que quedó fascinada por esta historia y quise que lectores del habla hispana la lean, bueno a leer :3

* * *

**Un matrimonio arreglado**

_Un fanfic de JunjouRomantica_

_**Autor: **__Kiranagio_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shinobu, Miyagi, Kamijou y otros personajes de JunjouRomantica le pertenecen a ShungikuNakamura. _

_**Género: **__romance, yaoi_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pareja: **__Principalmente Terrorist_

_**Nota: **__desgraciadamente la parte del"conflicto interno" me ha tomado mucho más tiempo del que imaginé. Lo siento si a algunos les pareció un poco largo, pero era necesario explicar bien porque Shinobu tomó tal decisión, y también mostrar lo frágil que es su relación,ambos dudaban de los sentimientos del otro (Miyagi pensaba que Shinobu era demasiado joven como para que su relación durara, Shinobu tenía la impresión de "forzar" los sentimientos de Miyagi con respecto a él – aún si la escena del capítulo 4 parece probar que no es así). Continuemos entonces con la acción…_

oOo

**Capítulo 5: De Escila a Caribdis**

oOo

El despertador sacó a Shinobu de un profundo sueño. Se enderezó lentamente, se frotó los ojos y retuvo una involuntaria sonrisa, hasta que su cuerpo adolorido le recordó brutalmente el tipo de ejercicio al que se había entregado la noche anterior. Intentó recordar porque había activado la alarma durante vacaciones, y poco a poco la luz aclaró su mente.

Había prometido llevar a Sakina de paseo a TokyoDisneyland. De entre todas las ideas descabelladas que se le pudieron ocurrir, esa fue la peor. Detestaba los parques de diversión. Su idea de diversión consistía en visitar templos, parques zen, bibliotecas u otros monumentos históricos. No entendía porque debería ir a rastras a un lugar superpoblado y abarrotado de individuos que volvían a vivir su infancia bajo el pretexto de que "eran jóvenes". Pero en el momento en que Sakina le sugirió la idea la semana pasada, se burlaba absolutamente de todo a lo que había accedido. Si le hubiera propuesto transformarse en zombi y pasar el día en las catacumbas, le habría dado una respuesta similar.

Sin embargo la situación había cambiado por completo anoche. Cambió desde que Miyagi le había afirmado que lo amaba con más fuerza de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

Lleno de esta certeza, se sentía preparado a desafiar a su prometida, los padres y la sociedad. Pero siempre con moderación, pues estaba muy consciente de los problemas que podría traerle a su amante el revelar su relación.

Así que debía proceder paso por paso, y en primer lugar, enfrentarse a su prometida. Tenía todo un día por delante para lavarle el cerebro sobre lo inquietante que eran los matrimonios arreglados en el mundo moderno. Nada imposible para un futuro político.

Con un optimismo razonable se puso unos jeans y una camiseta con el diseño de una especie de col estilizada antes de salir a encontrarse en la estación con su futura ex-prometida.

oOo

Miyagi se acercó a su colega sigilosamente y lo abrazó brutalmente por detrás, haciendo que éste lance un grito de sorpresa.

"¡Profesor Miyagi! ¿Ahora qué le pasa?" resopló Kamijou malhumorado.

"Sólo quiero agradecerte por tus consejos dados," respondió Miyagi con una gran sonrisa.

"Si quiere agradecérmelo, le sugiero que ataque eso," sugirió Kamijou señalando la pila de documentos que amenazaba con romper la pequeña mesa sobre la que se encontraba.

Fue el primero en sorprenderse al ver a su superior estar de acuerdo con su proposición y ponerse a trabajar con una temible eficacia. Una vez al año no hace daño.

Los milagros del amor, pensaba mientras volvía a corregir los documentos. Suspiró al notar el nombre escrito en la parte superior de la hoja. Ese Misaki Takahashi con certeza era un caso desesperado en materia de literatura. Se preguntaba cómo Akihiko podía vivir con un estudiante tan malo como ése. ¿Y por qué todos los gays de su entorno parecían tener una debilidad por los estudiantes? Bueno, algunos; _técnicamente, _Nowaki aún era un estudiante pero los estudios de medicina eran particularmente largos, y además desde un punto de vista físico estaba mejor proporcionado…y era más seductor…

"Estás todo rojo Kamijou, ¿quieres que abra la puerta?" propuso Miyagi al sacar bruscamente al otro de sus pensamientos que pasaban a una clasificación prohibida para menores de dieciocho años.

Molesto por dejarse sorprender, murmuró algo sobre el calor prematuro antes de intentar concentrarse en la prosa de Misaki Takahashi. Su superior aprovechó eso para apoyar sus codos sobre la pila de documentos que en el momento estaban impecablemente ordenados, y dejar que su mente siga el mismo camino que la de Kamijou hace sólo unos minutos, sólo que no en referencia a la misma persona.

oOo

El objeto de los pensamientos del profesor Miyagi justo aprovechaba el pasar delante de un cosplay de Mulán para introducir a Sakina el tema de los matrimonios arreglados. La joven escuchaba atentamente sus palabras pero no parecía llegar a las conclusiones que se le imponían. Shinobu le compró un algodón de azúcar para endulzar el golpe de gracia.

"Verás, no creo que deberíamos comprometernos en este asunto," concluyó al fin.

Sakina le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

"¿En qué asunto?"

Sopló exasperado un mechón de cabello que cayó en su ojo. Cuando hablaba con sus compañeros había la costumbre de producirse un ligero desajuste de tiempo (contrariamente a lo que se imaginaba con frecuencia, ser superdotado estaba lejos de ser un don), pero ahora, se trataba en verdad de una falla espacio-temporal.

"Hablo del matrimonio en que nuestros padres desean vernos," precisó.

La joven dio un gran mordisco a su algodón de azúcar antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Pero por qué? Estabas muy de acuerdo con el compromiso, ¿no?"

"Sólo para estar en paz," mintió alegremente Shinobu. Además no era una total mentira, eso _también _le había permitido llegar a este resultado.

Sakina frunció el ceño.

"No es bueno aceptar compromisos si no tienes la intención de tenerlos."

La imagen de una Sakina mucho mayor, vestida con un traje tradicional y reprimiendo a un niño que era la viva imagen de Shinobu pasó por la cabeza de este último, y lo estremeció por anticipado.

Sakina obviamente formaba parte de las personas _nacidas _viejas. Incluso en la escuela primaria colmaba la paciencia a sus pequeños compañeros con consejos del tipo "no hacemos eso si no queremos hacerlo".

De acuerdo, él mismo no ha sido siempre un modelo de ser algo relajado, pero al menos era un poco de mente abierta. Además se había enamorado de un hombre que jamás había aprendido el significado de la palabra "serio".

"Lo siento pero amo a otra persona, y no hay marcha atrás," dijo ya sin avergonzarse por las sutilezas.

"Me dijiste que eso ya había terminado, ¿no?" le enfrentó Sakina quien frunció el ceño sospechosamente.

"Sí, pero no. De hecho sólo habíamos discutido," explicó Shinobu algo molestó.

"Oh, ya veo," soltó la joven al tirar el palito del algodón de azúcar. "Aceptaste el compromiso por una disputa amorosa y ahora que te reconciliaste con tu enamorada quieres detener lo nuestro. Bueno, te diré algo Shinobu Takatsuki: no es así de simple. Ya te dije que me gustas, ¿no? Y tengo toda la intención de que seas mío."

El estudiante pestañeó confundido, sentía como si se hubiera perdido un episodio: ¿en qué momento la chica modelo, no muy lista, se había transformado en un demonio?

Trató de hablar como un diplomado.

"Estoy enamorado de otra persona. No sería correcto de mi parte salir contigo sabiendo eso."

"Oh, tenemos muchos años por delante para que aprendas a amarme," replicó sin preocupación el demonio mientras lamía sus dedos cubiertos de azúcar.

De acuerdo, pensó Shinobu, creo que es necesario pasar a un nivel superior.

"La persona que amo es un _hombre_," recalcó. "Soy _gay_ (aunque filosóficamente hablando no es del todo su caso, ya que solamente amó a un sólo hombre, pero no era el momento de entrar en detalles) y que el infierno se congelo antes de enamorarme de ti (lo que, por el contrario, era completamente cierto)."

Sakina ni se inmutó. Tan sólo pestañeó, le dirigió una sonrisa que haría palidecer a Miss Mundo de envidia, y le preguntó.

"¿En serio? Entonces apostemos, ¿cuánto pones?"

Shinobu se frotó las orejas y se preguntaba si en verdad se trataba de la joven tímida que había conocido la primera vez en el jardín de sus padres. Se podría decir que había ocultado perfectamente su juego, o que se había presentado como una completa ingenua. Ambas cosas, sin dudar.

"No es una apuesta," replicó enfadado.

"Lo sé," dijo Sakina mientras acercaba sus manos a una fuente para quitar lo que quedaba de azúcar. "Ah," dijo como si una idea le acabara de pasar por la cabeza, "espero que tu famoso amante no sea ¿mayor? Las leyes japonesas no aceptan la pedofilia."

Es oficial, esta chica era una psicópata. Peor que Sharon Stone en _Bajos Instintos. _Que bueno que no tengo un as bajo la manga, pensó Shinobu. Lo que en nada ayudaba al hecho de encontrarse en un buen problema.

La idea de dejarla ahí para que vuelva sola a Tokio le pareció tentadora, pero algo le decía que así no arreglaría nada.

"Creo que debemos regresar, estoy cansado," dijo simplemente.

La psicópata tuvo la cordura de estar conforme y juntos salieron del parque de diversiones para regresar a Tokio, sin dirigirse la palabra. Shinobu se colocó los audífonos de su iPod, y puso a todo volumen el último álbum de Bad Luck (1) tratando de hacer caso omiso a la gama de miradas y guiños que iban de una inocencia pura a una descarada seducción, como también la irónica mirada de su acompañante.

Aún así no pudo evitar el entusiasmado "hasta el domingo" que la joven le dijo al momento de separarse en la estación.

Con mucho gusto la hubiera empujado al tren pero logró, en algo, frenar sus impulsos y alejarse con un aire digno.

oOo

Miyagi escucho, sin hacer comentarios, lo que su joven amante relataba sobre su desastroso día. ¡Y hoy creyó que las cosas se arreglarían!

Encendió un cigarrillo antes de tomar la palabra.

"Algo es seguro, sea la unión ventajosa o no, no puedes casarte con una loca así."

"Me alegra ver que compartes mi opinión," declaró el estudiante sin esforzarse en ocultar la ironía de lo que dijo. "La pregunta es: ¿cómo liberarme?"

"Hay muchos inmuebles en construcción por el vecindario," dijo Miyagi con un tono ligero, "estoy seguro que con una buena cantidad de cemento…"

"_Te lo ruego_, ¡por una vez, ponte serio! Eso no me da risa, ¡no!" se enojó Shinobu.

Su amante dejó el cigarrillo, lo jaló hacia él, y silenció sus protestas con un beso que lo hizo enrojecer hasta las puntas de su cabello.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?"

Shinobu asintió. No podría olvidarlo.

"No te lo volveré a decir porque no va conmigo. Pero pensé cada palabra, ¿está bien?"

Shinobu murmuró algo inaudible. Por su parte, le hubiera encantado volver a escuchar esas palabras que lo habían llenado de alegría, pero también sabía que no debía forzar los sentimientos de su pareja. El que las haya dicho era ya un milagro.

Sin embargo, eso no arreglaba el problema de Sakina.

"¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que las cosas sigan su propio curso?" sugirió Miyagi. "Después de todo, ya advertiste a esta chica, si quiere continuar con el juego, es su problema…"

"Pero mentiría a sus padres y a los míos. Y detesto eso," protestó Shinobu.

Su amante suspiró. Sabía hasta qué punto le horrorizaba al estudiante cualquier tipo de hipocresía, lo que muchas veces lo llevaba a ser demasiado directo, sobre todo con todo lo que a Japón se refiere.

"Entonces pide romper la relación, aunque eso obviamente traería más problemas."

Shinobu se quedó callado por un momento.

"Sabes… cumpliré dieciocho el fin de mes… (2)"

"… ¿y…?"

"Aquí… aún se es menor de edad (3)… pero en Australia…"

Los ojos de Miyagi se agrandaron a causa de la sopresa.

"Espero que estés bromeando. No sé ni una palabra en inglés."

"Eso se aprende," refunfuño el estudiante, enojado, lo que confirmó a su mayor que no se trataba de una broma y que realmente consideraba…

"Ni lo menciones," le cortó severamente.

"¡¿Pero por qué?" Al menos viviríamos juntos sin tener que escondernos."

Miyagi se pasó una mano nerviosa por los cabellos.

"¿Y tus estudios? ¿y mi trabajo? ¿de qué viviríamos?"

"Encontraremos algo," dijo Shinobu con una inquebrantable fe característica de la juventud.

"No olvides que sin la autorización de tu padre no tendrás tu visa de emigrante," finalizó despiadadamente Miyagi.

Shinobu, derrotado, encorvó los hombros.

"¿Si debieras elegir entre tu trabajo y yo," preguntó mirando fijamente el tapiz "que harías?"

"No pienso responder a esa pregunta," dijo Miyagi, fastidiado.

"Es menos teórica de lo que parece, ya que mi padre es tu jefe," aclaró el estudiante.

"Escucha, creo que ya tenemos suficiente con tu problema, sin tener que pensar además en otros que aún no se dan," respondió el mayor.

"Está bien..." dijo Shinobu tirandose en el sofá, "¿qué hacemos entonces?"

"Se supone que tú eres el genio, ¿no?" señaló Miyagi con una media sonrisa.

Shinobu se puso de pie y se refugió en sus brazos.

"De acuerdo, pero _tú _eres el más experimentado en manejar las relaciones sociales. Después de todo, ya sabes como afrontar una ruptura, ¿no?"

"La ruptura se debió justamente porque no sabía cómo manejar mi relación con tu hermana," remarcó Miyagi.

"Pff... tal vez haría bien en considerar la idea del cemento..." resopló Shionobu.

Miyagi adoraba estos momentos cuando el adolescente bajaba un poco la guardia para dejarse llevar por las bromas. Aprovechó para besarlo otra vez y hacerle emitir unos sonidos mucho más excitantes para sus oídos.

Minutos más tarde, Sakina estaba a años luz de sus pensamientos.

oOo

_**Nota:**__ El título es una expresión de la mitología griega que significa "de mal en peor"(Escila y Caribdis eran monstruos marinos que personificaban lugares peligrosos para la navegación).(1) Bad Luck es el grupo de rock del manga Gravitation. (2) No enocntré la supuesta fecha de nacimiento de Shinobu. Podríamos decir que es a comienzos de verano. (3) La mayoría de edad en Japón es 20 años, mientras que en Australia y la mayoría de países occidentales es 18 años._


End file.
